


[Podfic] Just Browsing

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Anonymous Sex, Biting, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kissing, M/M, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Public Display of Affection, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m a good kisser,” John says.</p><p>Another eye roll. “Everyone thinks that.”</p><p>“Everyone? Blimey, someone’s been kissing and telling. Had no idea I was so famous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Browsing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts), [NoCaseOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoCaseOn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Browsing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009546) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> Requested by NoCaseOn for their birthday

Length: 34:24

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1ji3y3yy77a5qys/Just+Browsing.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-browsing) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Counting Stars (piano cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=az4_FoSKJEs&list=UU87Nihzw0QP8RAWZCPutMZA) \- OneRepublic

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Just Browsing' by bendingsignpost. read by consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323263) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
